


A Rather Fetching Tie

by Verecunda



Category: Horrible Histories
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Helicopters, Het, Unrequited Love, humorous angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verecunda/pseuds/Verecunda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief glimpse of the tangled love-lives of the HHTV news crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rather Fetching Tie

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Though I’d love a signed copy of Bob’s book. :)
> 
> A/N: Written for the HH anon meme.

It probably wasn’t much of a surprise that Mike was so popular with the ladies. He was a nice chap, good-looking, and he was an intrepid reporter who didn’t hesitate to get into the middle of history’s greatest battles. Bob would admit that. He was a good sport.

But despite himself, he couldn’t help but envy the fact that even Sam was in love with Mike, and hardly even seemed to notice _him_ , even though Mike could be away for weeks at a time, caught in a historic battle or trying to escape from angry Vikings or plague germs, whereas she and Bob saw each other every day. And Bob couldn’t help but think that Sam deserved someone who could always be there for her.

And Bob wasn’t so bad, was he? Mike might have looks, and a cool press badge, and a microphone, but Bob had a good sense of humour, helicopters, and a rather fetching tie... except not helicopters.

He knew he should tell Sam how he felt. After all, he had plenty of opportunities, but he’d never worked up the courage. And there was also the fact that he did tend to ramble on a bit, especially when he was excited or nervous.

Then he’d hit upon a brilliant plan, so brilliant that it would’ve broken his Cunning Plan-o-Meter with its genius. He’d invite Sam with him to the Maldives for a couple of weeks - they were both due a holiday. They’d have a great time, and at some point, he’d finally tell her how he felt. It was a flawless plan.

_Or so he thought._

She’d turned him down. The fact that he’d just lost it on live TV probably hadn’t helped matters, and he’d ended up spending two weeks in the Maldives all by himself, as miserable as a Puritan at an amusement park. And just to add insult to injury, when he got back he found that Mike was back at HHTV studios briefly, before being sent to cover the original Bastille Day, so there was no chance to talk to Sam then.

But it was times like this that his Nanny Bob said something or other, and old Bobsy wasn’t going to give up now! His only alternative plan, if he couldn’t tell Sam how he felt, was to give her a present, something so brilliant and original that it would win over a smart, sophisticated, beautiful woman like Sam in a heartbeat. A signed copy of his book should do the trick...


End file.
